


Skye: The Sorcerer Inhuman

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: Magic Quake [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, May have mention of assault but not described in great detail, Multi, Relationships will happen but not going to be a major focus at least early on, fight scenes will be badly described just to warn everyone, i already decided to have LGBTQI+ relationships, not forcing anyone to like it but i want to write it out, not just heterosexual ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: In a different world, Skye never was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. At least not at first.Instead, Skye finds herself under the tutelage of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, the Ancient One. And it is through her that Skye finds out just how much she does not know about herself.And who she ends up meeting.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/various women
Series: Magic Quake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNinnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Strange, Avengers, and all other MCU movies and shows are Disney owned. This is entirely fictional.

A dark haired, teenage girl with Asian and Caucasian features sat at a desk with a computer turned on. She was going through documents that had the name ‘Mary Sue Poots’.

With a few clicks on the keyboard, it was all deleted.

  
The teenager then stood up and went to the door. She opened it and carefully looked around the hallways. She then walked through them, carrying whatever she had.

She reached the porch entrance and walked through it, careful to not make a sound. She then reached the fence and tossed over the bag. SHe then climbed over it.

She landed on the other side and picked up her bag. She took one last glance at the old wooden building.

“So long, St. Agnes Orphanage,” the girl said.

The painted sign said the name of the building and the girl turned to walk away.

She only took a few steps when she would bump into the biggest change of her life.

“You know,” a woman’s voice interrupted, “They say talking to yourself is a sign of going crazy.”

“AH!” The teenager jumped in surprise.

She looked around. She couldn’t have been found, could she? She was so careful in wiping out everything about herself. And that she was doing this during the cover of darkness, in the early morning.

“If you think I”m trying to harm you,” the same voice said again, “Do not fear. In fact, I’m not even interested in taking you back to the orphanage, Mary Sue Poots.”

The teenager turned around and saw a very tall, bald woman wearing what looked like fancy robes.

The teenager gasped and fell backwards. The woman still looked at the teenager, Mary Sue, with a blank stare.

“Wh-Who,” the teenager stuttered, “H-H-How? Where?!”

“Forgive my impulsiveness on this one,” the woman said, “For I cannot help but have a little bit of curiosity in why a teenaged orphan such as yourself is running away without anywhere to go.”

  
The teenager immediately tensed up and scrambled to her feet.

“L-Look,” the teen said with a false air of confidence, “I don’t know who you are or what you want. But I’m not going back there! I’ve been jerked around long enough without having a home! And if you’re a cop, well, you seem like a Halloween costume-”

The woman waved her left hand as the teenager was rambling. THe teenager kept on talking, but what she didn’t realize was that her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. It took a moment but the teenager realized it and put her hands to her throat, wondering what happened.

The teen looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. She stood stock still, shocked over what just happened.

This isn’t real, right?

“Now,” the woman said nonchalantly as she put her hands behind her back, “Why don’t I explain what I’m here for? And even if you don’t like it, I can still assist you in some way. No worries. In fact, I actually want to help you get a head start on your new life. Is that fair?”

The teen was slowly becoming surprised and even intrigued. She didn’t know why this woman wanted to help her but Mary Sue nodded her head.

The woman then used her left hand again and waved it. The teen had no idea what happened.

“You can speak now,” the woman said, “Just don’t ramble again.”

“Huh?” Mary Sue dumbly asked.

She heard her voice and tried to see if it was real. After massaging her throat, she looked at the woman with wide eyes.

“Now then,” the woman said, “Since I know who you are, Mary Sue Poots, let me introduce myself. I am the Ancient ONe.”

The woman held out her right hand, but the teen looked at her oddly.

“You know,” the Ancient ONe said with a little smirk, “I would not think you of all people would mind someone with an unusual name.”

“Ummm,” the teen muttered.

  
Suddenly, Mary Sue had no idea what to think. This was not at all what she planned. Let alone expected.

“I’m sure you learned a bit of courtesy,” the Ancient One said with a bit of annoyance.

Mary hesitantly held out her hand and shook the woman’s offered hand. After a firm but awkward shake, the woman stood still.

“So,” the Ancient One said, “You are wondering what I’m here for?”

Mary nodded her head in confirmation.

“Well then,” the Ancient ONe continued, “I am here to offer you something. Like I said, you can accept or decline. Either way, I will still offer my assistance to you. I’m sure you would like to start anew.”

“First off,” Mary quickly said, “Sorry to interrupt but I don’t even know you. I’m talking to an actual stranger, which I just realized. Second, how are you able to do that? Making me silent. That’s just not possible.”

The older woman smirked.

“Amazing how magic works,” the Ancienet One said.

  
“Magic?” Mary asked with disbelief on her face.

“Not your typical everyday idea of magic,” the Ancient ONe said, “Allow me, please?”

Mary took a moment to think, but figured that with everything going on as it was, she decided there was no harm in it.

“Ok,” Mary said.

With a smile, the Ancient ONe then held up her hands and an orange glow appeared from her hands. Mary was stunned btu then the woman did elaborate waves of her hands and she surrounded the two of them with it.

Mary was confused but all of the things she had were floating in front of her. Mary had no idea what she was seeing. She thought this was just a hallucination, even with the woman managing to control her voice.

“Do not fear,” the Ancient ONe said, “This will be worth the shock.”

Mary didn’t have time to ask when suddenly the environment changed. They reappeared in front of a fancy building.

  
Mary was frightened and she looked around the area. It was a city since there were large buildings and some cars.

But where was she? WHere were they?

“You ever wish to visit East Greenwich?” the Ancient One amsuingly asked, “Then you have come to the right place.”

“Wha-?” Mary asked.

  
She looked around and couldn’t believe for a moment that it was possible. She was with a strange woman in an upstate, rural area. Now she’s in an urban area. And she saw people walking by, seemingly ignoring their presence.

“Hey!” the teen asked. She ran up to a man and a woman who were holding each other.

“Excuse me!” Mary shotued, “Are-”

  
As she reached them, she tried to tap the man’s shoulder but he didn’t respond. Mary kept tapping hiim and then the woman. Neither responded.

Mary was stunned. She then looked around and saw the Ancient ONe standing beside her, and staring at her with a peaceful expression.

“What the…?” Mary asked in shock.

“No one can hear or see us right now,” the Ancient One replied, “But if you like, let me show something else. For I see you have great power to spare.”

“P-Power?” Mary asked in confusion, “Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have anything special. I just learned to hack a computer.”

“Small potatoes,” the Ancient ONe stated, “To best describe what you may be missing out on. Come on inside.”

The Ancient ONe moved to the right and waved Mary to the door. Mary was confused but something told her to look at it.

Well, she already ran off. Might as well see what else she’s getting into.

Mary walked towards the steps. The Ancient ONe nodded and Mary took it as a sign to continue up the steps.

She reached the door and grabbed the doorknob. All of a sudden it opened by itself.

  
Mary was stunned, but when she was about to turn back, she saw the Ancient One already reaching the door.

“Come on inside,” the Ancient ONe said.

The woman walked into the building, and after a moment, Mary took a breath.

She exhaled and walked into the building. Once she did, she saw a surprisingly spacious interior with various glass cases of clothing and objects like it was a museum.

A cloak. Various weapons. Armor.

Mary couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Whoa,” Mary breathed out as she stopped in front of a case containing a fanciful set of armor, “This is really something fancy.”

“Is it really?” the Ancient One asked.

  
Mary was confused but as she turned around she suddenly found herself bumping into a solid object.

Mary was started but she then saw that it was a bookshelf in front of her. Mary was certain she didn’t stand near a bookshelf.

“How about this?” the Ancient ONe asked.

Mary turned and saw the Ancient ONe suddenly standing at the other end of a long hallway. Mary was confused again, and when she turned back, she saw she was back in front of the case she was standing in front of earlier.

Mary was wondering if she was drugged, only to turn around and find herself standing in front of a giant clock.

Mary adjusted herself and looked through the glass window, seeing the familiar Brooklyn Bridge.

“Wait,” Mary said after a moment, “We-We’re really in NYC?”

  
“Hmm,” the Ancient ONe was heard, “You didn’t quite handle things well for a person near adulthood, but much better than anyone else would have done in your situation.”

  
Mary was again surprised, but instead of quickly turning around, she slowly turned around and saw the Ancient ONe now standing in front of her.

“Not bad,” the Ancient One said, “You knew not to rush head first compared to a minute ago.”

  
Mary was surprised again. This time, at the fact she was being tested.

“Ok, look,” Mary said in frustration, “What is going on? And why me?”

“Straight to the point,” the Ancient One commented, “Very well. Tell me, if you could find out where you came from, would you take the chance?”

  
Mary was now taken aback by that question. Mary did question why she couldn’t stay with a foster family. And more importantly, why she was orphaned.

  
But that didn’t explain the first question she had on her mind.

“Why do you ask me?” Mary asked, “Hell, why did you choose to approach me of all people?”

  
The Ancient ONe gave a small smirk.

“Because,” the Ancient One said, “I was actually waiting for your moment to appear. The day finally arrived. Let me show you more of what you can expect.”

Without warning, the orange discs appeared again. Mary was now not as surprised, but still amazed.

The Ancient One then did some sort of chant and all of a sudden, out of thin air, a desk with a high tech computer system appeared.

Mary was now surprised beyond reason. She was not expecting this at all.

“Whoa,” Mary breathed out.

“And,” the Ancient ONe said, “You do not need to worry about anyone finding out about you. We are able to hide our presence so that no one can try to do us harm.”

“Ok,” Mary quickly said, “But let me ask you. What else can you do?”

The Ancient ONe decided to humor her. A table of food appeared in front of Mary.

Sandwiches and soda appeared.

  
“Huh,” Mary said, “Hope you aren't’ stealing food from anyone.”

  
“Not as if you would have tried it yourself had you been on your own,” the Ancient One said, “But please, try the kale salad sandwich. It’s actually quite healthy and tasty.”

  
Mary scrunched her nose but she was hungry. She picked it up and noticed the kale, tomato, and pickles in between the bread. She sniffed it and noticed a ranch smell. Mary took a bite and surprisingly for her, it tasted nice. She looked up at the Ancient ONe.

“Wow,” Mary said with food in her mouth, “It’s actu-”

Mary didn’t get to talk more when she noticed the sandwich’s missing piece regenerating itself.

  
Mary’s eyes widneed in shock.

“Magic,” the Ancient ONe said, “Allows us to bend the laws of reality. Even if you thought impossible.”

Mary couldn’t believe what she was seeing or hearing. But she didn’t realize the Ancient ONe walking towards her.

“Every possible outcome,” the Ancient One said in a stern tone, “Has been viewed by me as Sorcerer Supreme.”

Mary was now confused but she saw the Ancient One’s now dramatically stern expression.

“Whoa,” Mary said, “What-”

“You have only seen a fraction,” the Ancient One bellowed, “Of what is out there.”

The Ancient One’s yell surprised Mary but she didn’t see the sudden appearance of a mirror behind her.

IN fact, there were various mirrors appearing around her.

The sound of glass breaking was heard but Mary didn’t notice it because she took a step back and was suddenly in an empty dark space.

Mary looked around and saw the Ancient One now walking towards her position.

“Various realities,” the Ancient One said, “Various timelines that are the same if not for specific events that did not go the way our world went. Worlds that are different from our own due to role reversals. Changes in decisions that saved lives or civilizations.”

Mary looked around in confusion, seeing the mirror moving around.

“And,” the Ancient ONe said.

  
Mary turned to see the Ancient One facing right at her.

“You,” the Ancient ONe siad, “Are meant for something much different from your ultimate fate.”

Before Mary could ask, the Ancient ONe suddenly shoved the runaway with her right hand.

  
Mary felt a sudden force of power push her back and she felt herself crash into the mirror. Instead of injuries, however, she suddenly felt like she was riding the wind.

Mary was flung around to the inside of a volcano. The deepest depths of the ocean. The outermost atmosphere of Earth. In front of the sun. On the surface of the moon. In a bizarrely dark environment that seemed like it was the moon’s desert. The planets of the solar system. A planet that was ravaged by war and natural disaster. An environment where technology and science coexisted.

All of those things and more in the span of what seemed like an eternity. With one event where Mary saw her older self fighting another woman in a test of strength and a tall man standing by helplessly.

Mary sees herself with shorter hair and wearing a dark bodysuit, creating some sort of push with her hands against an army of soldiers.

And then Mary saw various women she didn’t recognize. And one of them turned around to reveal the older version of her. And she had her arms around a Korean woman with heart shaped lips.

  
The scene changed again and Mary found herself on top of some sort of aircraft that was in the air.

  
And then Mary was now on the ground catching her breath. She was taking heavy breaths as she crouched on the ground trying to process what happened.

“That was only a sample of what you see,” the Ancient ONe was heard, “But you certainly managed to handle it quite well.”

Mary slowly looked up and saw the Ancient ONe.

And a tall black man with short hair and wearing unusual clothing that looked like it came from a New Age group. The man also had a staff of some kind hanging on his back.

ON the Ancient ONe’s left, there was a tall white man with long gray hair. He also wore medieval looking clothing and had dark mascara around his eyes.

“Sorcerer Supreme,” the man on her left said, “What is the reason for bringing this girl to Katmar Taj?”

  
“I agree,” the man on her right said, “She’s not ready, assuming she wants to train.”

Mary realized that she was in a different building. Or maybe somewhere else on teh planet.

She looked around and saw stone buildings. People in a courtyard of some kind, gathering around for some sort of meeting.

All looked like monks or New Age Enlightenment people, yet they all were watching her.

  
Mary soon realized she was in a different part of the world because she was definitely not in the nice house.

Mary stood up and shook her head.

“Am I dreaming?” Mary asked.

“If you were,” the Ancient One humoursly asked, “Would you have felt this?”

Without warning, the Ancient One did a sweeping leg kick and knocked Mary off her feet. Mary let out a yelp of surprise and she didn’t get to stand up before weapons were pointed at her.

Sharp swords and wooden staffs.

  
“What the-?” Mary asked.

“Tell me, Mary Sue Poots,” the Ancient ONe mocikingly asked, “What do you intend to do after leaving the orphanage? Are you trying to find your parents? Or do you wish to do something that will be your own identity?”

  
Mary was now beginning to get angry, and before she knew it, she boldly stood up with weapons pointed at her.

“Who do you think you are?!” Mary angrily asked, “You meet me out of the blue! You bring me to what looks like your fucking house! And then after I ate a freaking sandwich, you suddenly put me on a psychedelic trip!? ANd I find myself seeing an older me with a bunch of women!?”

While Mary ranted, the two men looked at the back of the Ancient One’s head.

  
“Mary Sue Poots?” the long haired man asked.

“You used the Eye of Agamotto?” the short haired man asked.

“That was just one universe,” the Ancient one replied, “Amongst others. But your true destiny is what you saw, didn’t you? Where you showed great power against superior numbers.”

Mary did recall that one, but she was still confused.

  
“What are you trying to tell me?” Mary asked, “You showed me what looked like magic. And yet I saw myself doing something different.”

The Ancient ONe nodded and signalled for her the others to lower their weapons.

“Daniel Drumm,” the Ancient ONe called, “Show her.”

The aforementioned men walked up and stood in between Mary and the Ancient ONe. After a silent moment, the man suddenly made motions with his hands.

And in that instant, a crackle of energy appeared and a pair of discs were formed. The man then held onto them like they were frisbees.

Mary was amazed again. She didn’t see much but this was new.

The objects disappeared and the man stood back.

“Now you see,” the Ancient ONe said, “You have a power within you that is waiting to come out. Yet, I was shown that there is a higher calling for you. Not just the power that is within you, but a power that is waiting to be channeled further. You can achieve all of that here at Katmar Taj. In fact, you can search for the answers you seek with the aid of our knowledge here.”

The Ancient One, with a wave of her arms, showed the entire area that they were in. Mary was indeed curious, but she was not sure.

“Sorry,” Mary said, “But I can’t.”

The Ancient ONe plut her arms down in disappointment.

“I see,” the Ancient ONe said, “You didn’t need to think it over.”

“No, no,” Mary said, “I am intrigued, don’t get me wrong. It’s just, well, I’m interested in computers. And I don’t think you have any computer labs here.”

“We do have wi-fi,” the short haired man said.

  
“Baron Mordo is correct,” The Ancient ONe concurred, “But what is it that makes you uncertain here?”

Mary sighed as she gathered her thoughts. Then she spoke.

  
“Look,” Mary said, “I appreciate it. I do, and I’m flattered. It’s just, well, I’ve bounced from foster home to foster home all my life up to this point. And I don’t know how I can stay here when I’ve been always on the move. How can I do anything here if I feel restless?”

The Ancient One let out a ‘hmm’.

“Yes,” the Ancient ONe said with a sad smile, “I sensed you were. But would you rather not be able to stay at one place for longer than you have before this day in your life? Be able to find some sense of stability for once in your life and still find what you’re looking for?”

  
Mary nodded.

“I do,” Mary replied, “But I don't know how to do it here when it looks like all of you are, no offense, super serious about what you're doing here.”

“None taken,” another voice said.

  
Mary turned around to see a Chinese man wearing what looked like Shaolin clothing. He did have short dark hair but had a stern blank look.

“Ah, Wong,” the Ancient ONe said, “Perfect timing. Would you like to add in your thoughts?”

“Indeed, Sorcerer Supreme,” Wong replied.

Wong stood in front of Mary and the younger person was nervous.

“Katmar Taj,” Wong said, “Is actually the training ground for all Masters of the Mystic Arts. And while you were at the New York Sanctum, we are prevalent all over the world.”

  
Mary’s curiosity sparked up again, and Wong noticed it.

“In fact,” Wong continued, “We have Sanctums in London and Hong Kong. All with the same goal of maintaining the universe’s safety, as well as all others in the multiverse. We have all been trained for years to carry on the task of our duties. And you would be the latest to take on this great duty.”

Mary was silent, not knowing whether to take this chance or not.

  
The Ancient ONe then spoke again.

“If nothing else,” the Ancient One said, “It would appeal to your sense of restlessness. Your sense of seeking out your lineage. Your sense of adventure. By being here, you would not only strengthen yourself, but also prepare for the challenges that lay ahead. Do you not wish to at least have that knowledge?”

Mary hated to admit, but she was getting more and more intrigued.

“But,” the Ancient One ocnintued, “As I said, if you wish to leave, you may. But I am still willing to assist you on your journey. In fact, you may still receive assistance from me. I am willing to provide you the essentials of making sure you are not left entirely to your own devices should you face difficulties you cannot overcome.”

“No,” Mary quickly said.

“No?” the Ancient ONe asked in surprise. The others were just as surprised at the woman’s willingness to turn down such a generous offer.

  
“No I won’t do that,” Mary stated, “In fact, I won’t do all of that.”

“Then what-?” the Ancient ONe spoke.

“I actually want to know more about this place,” Mary interrupted, “I want to learn how you do all the things that should be impossible. I actually want to know what I saw during that jump through the multiverse as you called it. I want to understand what you can help me achieve here. I want to learn. For the first time in my whole life, I want to actually be in one place that I feel like I can find what I’m looking for. I want to be a student here. And I want to be something other than being someone who has a made up name that I hated.”

The Ancient One was now internally smiling. She didn’t expect for things to turn out the way it did. In fact, she expected Mary to decline everything. She still would have been in her fated role as a hero for the world but this would help accelerate it, if not refine her.

“So then,” the Ancient ONe asked, “What would you like to decide on?”

“First off,” Mary said, “Don’t call me Mary Sue Poots anymore. If I am to stay here, at least let me be called by something that sounds better.”

The Ancient One nodded.

“Very well then,’ the woman said, “What would you prefer?”

Mary Sue Poots smiled a bit at the question.

  
“Call me SKye,” she replied.

The Ancient ONe nodded and extended a hand.

  
“Very well then, Skye,” the Ancient ONe said, “Welcome to Katmar Taj.”

  
Skye took the offered hand and shook it. The rest of the people saw that a new student has arrived and murmured in curiosity.

For Skye, it was a new beginning. One that she was happy to take in regardless.

  
For the Ancient ONe, it is the start of a journey for a teenager to become the woman that will be a hero for many. And be using the power she will obtain for the questions she has.

A journey that will be strange yet wonderful.

The journey of a discovering how Skye is more than human.


	2. Learning Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses into Skye's training as a sorceress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> I also didn't get to explain that I don't usually respond to comments, but I'll try to do shoutouts here. So for the first commenter, thanks. It'll be slow, so try not to expect quick updates.

-A month later-

“OOF!”

Skye was knocked back by a green glow. And landed right on her butt.

“The winner,” a middle aged man shouted, “Baron Mordo!”

Some applause was heard as Skye put herself up in a sitting position.

“Damn it!” Skye gritted as she tried to get up.

“Don’t be frustrated so easily, pup,” Mordo jokingly called out.

Skye looked up to see Mordo standing firm and proudly, putting both of his hands behind his back.

Skye picked herself up and walked back to the center of the ring.

“How can I not be frustrated?” Skye grumbled loudly.

“Today you lasted twenty minutes in this fight,” Mordo cheerily replied, “For your first week, the longest you lasted was a minute, maybe three, for a fight. And with other students.”

  
Skye just shook her head and smoothed out her training clothes. A simple green and white shirt with a blue pair of pants.

Skye’s hair was in a ponytail and, scuffing her brown sandals, walked back to the center of the training ring.

The training ring, a mid-sized stone stage, stood in the center of Katmar Taj’s courtyard. Standing just outside the ring were various magic wielders. Some experienced practitioners. Some new trainees. Some in between.

At the very front, specifically outside the center of the ring, was the Ancient One. On her right was Wong. On her left was Kaecilius.

They, like the rest of the crowd, were watching Skye once again get beaten by Baron Mordo. Not a surprise considering he was one of, if not the, best student the Ancient ONe has.

Still, the people were mildly impressed. Skye actually held up well this time around. She has already come a long way in this past month.

“I have to admit,” Wong spoke while watching the scene before him, “Skye has vastly improved. I remember the first week she always fell asleep after a fight. She really was not used to it.”

“Using magic does not simply mean casting a spell,” the Ancient One commented, “Especially when you must move at any moment’s notice, whether in the middle of a battle or in meditation.”

“Hmm,” Wong muttered.

  
Kaecilius just stood in silence as he, like everyone else present, watched Skye return to the center of the ring and stood in front of Mordo. Skye shook herself and put herself into a stance reminiscent of karate.

“Again?” Mordo asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Not until I beat you,” Skye boldly spoke.

“You’re that motivated?” Mordo asked with amusement.

The spectators also watched with surprise.

“Hey,” Skye blurted out, “It took me several weeks to even try to take one of you on. Besides, I got bigger fish to fry.”

The crowd let out a surprised gasp. Mordo, for his part, couldn’t help but chuckle deeply.

“Oh my,” Mordo managed to breathe out, “The Ancient One certainly found a spitfire. I definitely will enjoy teaching you magic.”

  
“You’re using weapons though,” Skye commented as she positioned herself.

  
“True,” Mordo said as he moved his hands to the front, “But I must admit, you certainly have made strides these past few weeks.”

Mordo positioned himself into the same stance as Skye. Both had their legs in a stance that had the right in front of the left.

The referee held a flag up.

“Combatants,” the man shouted, “Ready!?”

WIthout saying a word, both SKye and Mordo stared at each other.

A moment later, the referee continued.

  
“BEGIN!” the man shouted as he brought the flag down.

After doing so, the two stared at each other with fire. Both did not make a move. The spectators were watching with bated breath.

The Ancient ON=ne, however, was not worried.

Suddenly, Skye launched herself forward and did a jumping running kick. Mordo backed away and did defensive maneuvers. He blocked each kick and Skye landed back on the ground. She threw a punch that was blocked by Mordo. She continued her punches but Mordo managed to grab a punch.

  
Mordo then twisted her arm and flipped Skye onto the ground. Skye, though, quickly threw a backward kick that landed on Mordo’s left shoulder. This caused Mordo to back away but he recovered quickly as skye got herself up.

Skye then charged and did a punch/kick combo that caused Mordo to be on the defensive. Mordo was internally surprised at Skye’s intensity but she still lacked some control as her attacks were more haphazard.

  
Still, when Mordo managed to do a leg sweep, Skye got herself back up with a quick jump. Just as Mordo landed a kcik on her back. Skye rolled onto the ground, but got herself back into a crouching psoiton.

She blocked Mordo’s running knee kick and grabbed it. Skye managed to throw him down, but when she tried to elbow drop him, Mordo rolled out of the way. Skye got up as Mordo did.

The two kept their distance and measured each other. Then went again.

This lasted for about another fifteen minutes. The audience was cheering on for the scene before them. The newcomer was showing she could hold her own while Mordo proved why he was a prized student.

Finally, at the twenty minute mark, Skye made a move.

  
She tried a feint with her left and then used her right leg to do a high kick. Only for Mordo to fall on his back and use his legs to grapple Skye’s left leg.

  
This caused Skye to trip forward. Mordo rolled back and as he got up, Skye shakily got up. Only for her to turn around and see Mordo charge at her too late. WIth Mordo doing a high jump and doing a double kick on Skye’s chest. Skye was knocked back and she rolled onto her front. The wind was knocked out of her as she was on her hands and knees trying to regain it.

That was all Mordo needed. Mordo landed a kcik to Skye’s ribs and she was knocked onto her back.

Mordo continued the assault as Skye was then knocked to the edge of the ring. Skye tried to block Mordo’s kicks, though all in vain. And she tried to hodl onto the ledge, again in vain.

And one last kick from Mordo was strong enough to knock Skye off the stage and onto the outside of the ring.

“HALT!” the referee shouted, “The winner, BARON MORDO!”

THe audience clapped and cheered. Skye, though, while on her back, raised her head a bit to see Mordo.

He had an expressionless look, but Skye managed to see him give a subtle nod. Skye groaned and laid back.

“She’s not ready,” Wong commented.

“But she is brave,” Kaecilius added, “And that is needed for her training.”

“She needs to focus,” Wong continued, “She had moments where she could have at least given herself a chance to actually continue the fight.”

“It wasn’t like she was going to win today,” Kaecilius retorted, “Besides, Skye has started to show improvement.”

“You both have valid points,” the Ancient One interrupted.

She wanted to stop an argument between the two men as she watched Skye get up with the assistance of a couple teachers.

“Skye has showed she can keep track of those ahead of her,” the Sorcerer Supreme said, “But she is still a ways to go. She is on the right track, just needs more seasoning.”

At that, Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme walked back to the monastery, followed by her students.

A short time later, Skye was sitting in the monastery’s mess hall with a few other students eating lunch.

“You’re crazy, Skye!” a male exclaimed, “Taking on Baron Mordo. Twice in one day!”

“Got to show that I can last longer than twenty minutes fighting him,” Skye simply replied.

“Damn,” a female said, “You’re crazy. And this is the fourth time in a week you took him on!”

“If I want to find my parents,” Skye said, “I need to take on anything.”

As Skye was eating, Mordo approached teh table. The students stood but Mordo just waved them off.

“No need for that at the moment,” Mordo commented as the students sat back down.

Skye looked up with a nod.

  
“Baron Mordo,” Skye said, “Here to gloat today?”

  
Mordo chuckled.

“Now Skye,” Mordo replied, “It’s not so much the victory that matters. What matters is how much you improved. And I must say again, you have shown improvement. It’s a good thing you’re not just reading with Wong.”

“Not bad for a nerd,” Skye quipped.

“A _computer_ nerd,” Mordo corrected, “You’re not sitting behind a computer to learn magic. This isn’t ‘The Matrix’.”

“Aren’t we in it?” Skye asked with a smirk.

Mordo had a confused look.

“What do you mean?” Mordo asked.

“This whole place is like the Matrix,” Skye replied, “Considering we’re in a world that is different from what everyday people think.”

  
Mordo just shook his head as she realized what Skye was saying.

  
“Sometimes,” MOrdo commented, “I wonder how you have such an odd mind. YOu more than fit into Katmar Taj. But be warned, Skye, magic is like an extension of nature. You cannot fight against nature. Only learn to embrace and live with it.”

“Wong said the same thing,” Skye quipped, “But really, magic is kind of like nature’s version of science, isn't’ it?”

“In a way,” Mordo simply said, “But enough of philosophical debate for the moment. Eat and rest. You certainly deserved a nap for the rest of the day. Provided you don’t fall asleep in the library.”

  
“I hope not,” Skye said.

“Good day everyone,” MOrdo said.

“Good day, sir,” the students said.

Mordo walked off and after waiting a moment, the students looked at Skye.

“Whew,” the male said, “You are certainly a crazy one.”

“That’s what happens when you’re an orphan like me,” Skye simply said, “And get constantly jerked around whenever you think you’re gonna be in a home for once.”

“You think you’ll find out your family history?” the female asked.

“We’ll see,” Skye simply said.

  
At that, no one said anymore about it and continued eating.

Later in the day, Skye was in the library reading over manuscripts. Wong was carrying some books and walked over to Skye.

He placed the books onto the table Skye was at. Placing them with a loud thud.

“Wha-?!” Skye blurted out.

“Some more for you to read,” Wong simply said, “You need to learn more about the various magical entities and dimensions should you ever come across them.”

Skye sighed.

“Just how many of those things are there?” Skye dramatically asked.

“An infinite number,” Wong simply replied, “Not to mention tehre are always going to be new magical beings, whether it’s on our planet, another planet, or even a different universe. You must be prepared for all that comes your way.”

Skye again sighed but nodded in agreement.

“I guess that’s true,” Skye admitted.

“It’s more than that,” Wong corrected, “It _is_ true. You just don’t realize how much of an ocean you are stranded on, Skye. You are only a small fish in its vast waters.”

“Not a big fish in a small pond?” Skye asked.

“You aren’t yet there,” Wong quipped, “Besides, even the biggest fish is only but a small part of the ocean. Keep that in mind when you are facing those who believe they are above magic’s domain.”

WIth that, Wong walked off. Skye took a look at the book and blew off the dust. The title was in a language that she had no idea what it said.

SHe opened the book and on the first page revealed images of a purplish, rippling face that took up almost the whole page.

Skye looked at the bottom of the page and saw a single word, presuming it to be the figure’s name.

Dormammu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness and the short chapter. Figured that I would try smaller chapters to try to get things going.


	3. Learning Magic: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses into Skye's training as a sorceress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> I should warn people that I am terrible in describing fight scenes. Please bear with me on that.

-First day of Skye’s training-

“Wait,” Skye nervously said, “You want me to do what?

“Attack me,” the Ancient One monotonously replied.

The bald woman simply stood in front of Skye, hands behind her back. Skye, wearing a simple set of orange clad, monk-like clothing. Skye’s hair was in a simple ponytail. And she wore a pair of simple shoes.

Skye looked around her, seeing the inquisitive gazes of the other students and veteran magic users.

Skye turned her attention back to the Ancient One.

“Umm,” Skye nervously muttered, “I-I can’t.”

  
“Can’t or won’t?” the Ancient One simply asked, “It’s only training. The real fight begins when you are attacked by the enemy. Whether it is hiding in plain sight or from afar.”

“I-I just,” Skye again started, “I-I, um, never…”

The Ancient One cocked an eyebrow.

“Never what, Skye?” the woman asked again.

“I,” Skye said, “I never, well, fought. At least, not in this kind of situation.”

“Were you simply in playground fights?” Mordo interjected, “The children’s version of a bar brawl?”

“The better comparison is a street fight,” Wong added, “But surely, Skye, you must have been in some kind of fight in your life.”

Skye turned to look at the two masters, who looked back at her with questioning looks.

“Not like the ones you mentioned,” Skye simply replied, “I just got into fights when other kids bullied the smaller ones. And I got the worst simply because I kept being returned to the orphanage. Plus, I always get put into time out.”

“Oooohhh,” the men uttered.

“Problem child?” Kaecilius asked.

“I just hated being brought back to St. Agnes,” Skye replied with a bitter tone, “I-”

“Instead of bemoaning your problems,” the Ancient One’s voice was heard, “Why not focus on the fight?”

Skye was startled and turned to find the Ancient One right in front of her.

Suddenly, Skye felt a shove against her chest and she flew backwards. She rolled over a couple times, and once she stopped, she was hyperventilating.

“Wh-What,” Skye struggled to say, “Wh-, H-How?”

“You were distracted,” the Ancient One interrupted, “Perhaps the most common tactic in any battle, let alone a war. Dividing one’s attention from the main point at hand.”

Skye slowly got up, barely getting her breath back. Skye was on her right knee, and looked up to see the Ancient One stoically standing as she did at the start of this session.

Skye stood up, shakily, and dusted herself off.

“You said no magic,” Skye brought up.

“Indeed,” the Ancient One confirmed.

Skye couldn’t help but notice a hint of a smirk on the woman’s face.

Skye didn’t know why, but she felt angry.

“You cheated,” Skye accusedly stated.

“Did I?” the woman plainly asked, “Or did I just walk up to you while you were responding to my subordinates?”

Skye took a glance towards the three men, who were all smiling. Skye knew she had been played, but when she turned back to the Ancient One, the woman already sprinted towards her.

Skye barely had time to throw a punch, but the Ancient One simply spun around it. Skye was surprised, but then she felt a simple tap on the space between her shoulders. Skye felt her back arch, but then she instantly froze.

Skye struggled to straighten herself out, but she could barely move an inch, if that. In fact, she collapsed to her knees, her upper torso basically stiff.

“You’d already be dead,” the Ancient One commented, “How would you avoid this ending?”

Skye tried as hard as she could to fight through this form of paralysis. Grunting her teeth, she barely managed to turn herself around, only to awkwardly lay on her side.

“What the-?” Skye grunted.

“A technique that allows you to temporarily paralyze your opponent,” the Ancient One simply said.

The woman walked to Skye’s position and knelt down beside her.

“Perfect for a chance to escape,” the Ancient One continued, “Or perhaps interrogate someone on the spot when you are in a bind.”

The Ancient One then did the same tap with her two fingers onto Skye’s back. Skye instantly felt some sort of release as she felt her muscles loosen.

She gasped in surprise and immediately sat up.

“WH-WHOA!” Skye muttered, “H-How did-?”

“It’s a technique my predecessor taught me,” the Ancient One interrupted.

Skye turned to see the stoic expression of the Ancient One. Skye had no idea how this woman could move so quickly, especially when she at least looked to be in her forties.

“Did you use magic with that?” Skye simply asked.

The Ancient One let out a ‘hm’, and stood up. She instantly offered her hand, and Skye, gingerly, accepted the assistance.

Skye was pulled up by the Ancient One to her feet.

“It is not magic, Skye,” the Ancient One replied, “Simply a physical maneuver.”

“But I thought,” Skye started dumbly.

“First lesson,” the Ancient One stated, “Magic is NOT simply waving your hands or casting a spell with a wand. Magic requires the user’s energy. Physical stamina. Endurance. Intellect. Strategy. To be at least competent in using magic, one must also have the physical tools to cast a spell while avoiding some sort of attack, be it physical or even psychological.”

Skye only listened attentively, curious as to why magic also required physical activity.

“There are those who will not hesitate to attempt to crush you, Skye,” the Ancient One continued, “Some have the ability to control your mind, as well as wipe anything from your memory. Others might attack you with enchantments that cause you physical injuries, ranging from simple stuns to causing serious injury, perhaps even death. There are even those who do not use magic as we do at Katmar Taj, but it flows through their fists as an extension of themselves. You must not always rely on magic, Skye. You must also be able to have the ability to defend yourself, with or without magic.”

Skye just shook her head in defiance.

“But you just said there are people who use magic to cause physical harm,” Skye said, “So how can physical combat help?”

The bald woman let loose a ghost of a smile.

“Still a skeptic, Skye?” the Ancient One asked, “Perhaps a demonstration is necessary. Wong? Baron Mordo? Would you be so kind to do so?”

“Yes, Ancient One,” Mordo replied.

“At once,” Wong said.

“Come, Skye,” the Ancient One said, “Let us watch the scene before us.”

The Ancient One walked off to the spectators, and Skye trailed after her. As the two were reaching the sidelines, Wong and Mordo walked past them.

“Allow us to show you,” Wong said, “That it is not just magic one can use in a fight.”

Skye didn’t reply as she only turned back to look and saw the two men reach the center of the field.

Skye stood next to the Ancient One .

“When you are ready,” the Ancient One said.

The two men bowed towards each other, and then stood back up. They silently faced each other as the crowd watched in anticipation. Skye was no different.

‘What is going to happen?’ Skye asked herself.

“You shall see,” the Ancient One said.

Skye was startled and looked to her left. The Ancient One still looked at the arena, leaving Skye to wonder how the woman knew what she was thinking.

  
Suddenly, the crowd gasped. Skye turned to look at the field and saw Mordo pulling the staff that was on his back.

Mordo twirled it in his hands and then positioned himself in a crouching position. Wong unsheathed a sword that he carried on his back.

“Did you think it was only for show that they carried such tools?” the Ancient One asked.

“I kind of did,” Skye quickly replied.

The Ancient One did not respond, but stared ahead.

“But how-?” Skye started to ask.

Suddenly, Mordo charged. He ran and then slammed one end of the staff into the ground. He flipped over Wong and landed behind him. Wong turned around and swung his sword.

  
Mordo hopped back to avoid the swing, and he launched a parry at Wong. The man side stepped it and then wordlessly held an open palm at Mordo.

  
A blast of green light appeared from Wong’s hand. It shot at Mordo, but the man rolled to his side. The blast hit a statue, blowing it to pieces.

The crowd clapped. Skye just looked on in confusion.

The scene continued as Mordo stood up immediately, just in time to see Wong charge at him. Mordo immediately slammed his left hand onto the ground, causing it to shake.

Wong was thrown off balance but he leapt up. Wong contorted his body and had his sword ready to swing down on Mordo.

Mordo was prepared and again rolled to his right. The sword only hit air, and Mordo laid a kick to Wong’s side.

The man was off balance, but Wong recovered. Only to see Mordo launch a stone tile at him.

Wong channeled his magic into his sword and sliced the stone into two. Mordo continued the same assault, and Wong was forced to evade.

The crowd continued to clap and cheer. Skye was amazed at the scene before her. The two men were expertly launching magical attacks against each other, while also using the physical weapons they had at their disposal to either block or parry magical attacks.

The two men also landed blows against one another. Kicks to the ribs. Punches thrown. Dodging each other’s attacks. All the while dodging and launching magic against each other.

Skye’s eyes were glued to the spectacle before her.

After a solid ten minutes, the two men were in the air, continuing their sparring. Finally, they landed using the magical symbols to touch the ground. They stood at attention, and then lowered their weapons.

The spectators clapped in approval. After the clapping died down, the two men spoke.

“Was that plenty, Mister Wong?” Mordo asked.

“I think so,” Wong replied, “What do you say, Ancient One?”

The two turned to the Sorcerer Supreme, who had a satisfied smile. The two men walked towards the Ancient One.

“A decent start for Skye to learn,” the Ancient One replied, “Though, it is up to Skye, is it not?”

The Ancient One turned to Skye, who still had a dazed look on her face.

“What say you, Skye?” Wong asked.

Skye was still not responding, so Mordo decided to get her attention by tapping Skye’s shoulder with his staff.

  
Skye was shaken out of her reverie with that.

“Wh-What?” Skye asked with confusion.

“Enjoyed the show?” Mordo asked with a smirk.

Skye felt her face going red in embarrassment.

“I once had that expression when I started here,” Mordo simply said, “It’s amazing what you can learn using magic.”

“Along with the manuscripts you need to read,” Wong added, “For you must know what you may come up against. If there are matters that are not covered in those manuscripts, then you must set out to determine them yourselves for future generations. They will draw upon your research should they face challenges like yours.”

Skye simply nodded.

“I guess I need to exercise more,” Skye said.

“That’s a good start,” Mordo quipped.

“And eat properly,” Wong added, “You must be in good health for using magic.”

“Speaking of,” the Ancient One said, “It is time for lunch. Let us return inside.”

  
At that, the people walked off for lunch, murmuring amongst themselves of today’s event. Skye, for her part, could only walk in deep thought.

All she could think to herself was one thing.

‘I really did not expect magic to be Star Wars.’


	4. Learning Magic: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her training, Skye gets to do a little full on rant that leads to a rather fortuitous moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> You might find a bit of an anime hint that I kind of couldn't resist. Plus another possible reference to a show that was in the late 00's.

-Six Months Later-

Skye was in the middle of the same open arena where she faced off against Mordo months earlier.

Up to this point, she studied the history of the various dimensions as well as the denizens of those dimensions. In addition, she studied Earth’s various fighting styles.

One might be forgiven for thinking it pointless to learn fighting techniques when you are using magic.

In Skye’s mind, she definitely thought that during her first month. Especially when she was literally thrown into the fire to fight against the Ancient One on her first day. She definitely got her ass handed to her.

Since then, she still got her ass handed to her.

‘You are lasting longer in your matches,’ Mordo once told her.

‘Just need to do better in finding openings,’ Wong said after a session, ‘And then finishing it off.’

Skye really felt proud that she was making strides. She never felt more alive. She definitely did not feel like an outsider today.

Skye was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off her toned arms and abs. Her legs looked longer as her shorts showed. Her hair was longer but she kept it in a bun.

Skye was doing a standing meditation, where her entire body is still. With one exception.

Skye twisted her upper torso and slowly swung her left arm in a circular motion, while she planted her right foot. As she did so, a trail of blue light appeared.

She did the same with her right arm, planting her left foot. Mandalas appeared in the palms of her hands and she pulled them together.

Immediately after, a pair of magical balls of energy were launched at her. They were hurled by Wong and Kaecilius, and Skye was using the mandalas to block them while not moving her lower body.

After a solid two minutes, Skye’s mandalas dissipated and she was forced to dodge the attacks. She was hit not long after.

Skye was breathing heavily as she laid on her back. Skye slowly got up.

“One more time,” a woman’s voice ordered.

Skye’s eyes bulged in surprise and she turned to see the Ancient One silently standing behind her.

“What?” Skye asked in disbelief.

“You’re not advancing as far as you should,” the Ancient One stoically responded.

“W-W-What?” Skye dumbly asked, “B-B-But I lasted longer this time! I-I-I-?”

“You still are not appreciating your surroundings,” the Ancient One interrupted, “You only are able to hold your position for two minutes this time. You could barely last half a minute when you first started. You are not truly obtaining the most efficient defensive stance necessary. Why waste your energy going through extra steps during a tense situation. You may plan all you wish when no battle is taking place. When one does, however, you must think faster on your feet.”

Skye only looked at the Ancient one in confusion. Skye spent the whole time practicing this defensive measure ever since a couple weeks ago. Skye thought she was progressing further, but to the Ancient One, she was not doing enough.

“One more time,” the Ancient One ordered.

  
Skye sighed. She turned back to look at Wong and Kaecilius, the former looking at her in pity while the latter simply just shook his head.

Skye took a breath and took the same stance.

“Ok,” Skye said, “let’s go.”

The two men created their attacks and launched them at Skye.

Skye knew that the Ancient One wanted her to find a more efficient way of defending herself so she could find an opening for attack.

Skye decided to do a different tact. She did the same arm gestures from earlier, only this time, she did not bend and plant either leg.

The blue light appeared over her hands. The mandalas were taking shape and she brought them together.

At that moment, the energy blasts hit Skye and she was able to hold her position. The blasts kept hammering away, but the mandals were holding for a good while longer than earlier. Skye was sweating, and she gritted her teeth.

Mordo was standing by the Ancient One, watching Skye’s training.

“She is certainly improving,” Mordo commented, “But I feel like she’s not there yet, is she Ancient One?”

“You are correct,” the Ancient One simply replied, “Yet she is almost there.”

Mordo continued watching, curious as to whether or not Skye would reach that point.

Skye was now starting to tire, but she wanted to hold on longer. Skye kept internally cheering herself, but she could no longer hold.

The latest energy ball broke through her defense and she was knocked back. Skye laid on her back, her arms splayed out by her side. Skye took in big gulps of breath.

After taking another breath, she was able sit up.

“Please,” Skye started, “Tell me-”

“One more time,” the Ancient One interrupted.

Skye immediately stood up in anger and turned to face the Ancient One.

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Skye bellowed.

Wong, Mordo, and Kaecilius were only standing in silence while the rest of the trainees and trainers were looking on upon hearing Skye’s outburst.

The Ancient One, however, just stood with a blank expression.

“You are only-” the Ancient One started.

“Look!” Skye interrupted, “How can I possibly do any better?! You know I’m shitty in fighting! I only was lucky to improve in hand-to-hand combat! And now you’re telling me I need to do a better job of creating shields!? Fuck that!”

“This is getting good,” Wong whispered.

“Oh yes,” Kaecilius agreed.

“Now Skye,” the Ancient One said.

“I mean!” Skye interrupted, “I was finally able to create a light for myself when I was stuck in the library one night! I managed to use my fricking staff! And now you’re telling me that I’m not able to shield myself better! How else am I supposed to do this for the past hour!?”

The Ancient One only watched on in silence, but internally, she was smiling. She was seeing Skye getting there.

“What else am I supposed to do!?” Skye continued ranting, “Just stand and do this!?”

Skye immediately slammed her hands together, and in a strange instant, a small blue light appeared. Then, after a couple of moments, Skye pulled her hands apart.

Then, Skye crossed her arms and, while standing, swung her left arm in a circular motion and a ball of blue light appeared. She did the same with her right arm. All while standing.

In an instant, the mandalas were formed. And just as quickly, a blast of light was hurled towards Skye.

Skye was startled, but immediately, she slammed her hands together. The blue mandalas merged into one.

The light smashed into the mandala. Skye felt herself holding on, but she soon felt herself being pushed back by the light.

One created by the Ancient One.

The spectators could only watch in awe as Skye was able to efficiently create a defensive mandala. All while she was being pushed back by the Ancient One’s power. After a seemingly long time, Skye was starting to sweat.

Skye’s shoes were being pushed into the ground, and an imprint was being left behind. Skye didn’t realize that the forceful push was causing her to be nearer to a wall. When she finally felt her back hit it, Skye continued to hold on for only a little longer.

Finally, Skye’s mandala broke and Skye felt herself shoved into the wall. It was amazing that she didn’t get blasted through the wall and end up either dead or badly injured.

Skye slumped to the ground, panting heavily.

“Much better,” the Ancient One said as she walked towards her protege.

Skye could only struggle to stay awake, as the Ancient One, Wong, Mordo, and Kaecilius were walking towards her.

“You have finally found a better method to create your mandalas,” the Ancient One praised, “Albeit, in an unconventional manner. Still, that was the best method in this case. You were able to avoid a stiffer method for creating the mandalas. You allowed yourself to freely do so, and in turn, the magical energy. Now, that will not always occur when you are in a fast battle, but when you face a methodical opponent, that will greatly assist you. In fact, that may also assist you while facing an aggressive opponent. You have taken that first step. And will soon be able to channel it as an attack.”

Skye was only able to hear faintly, but when she heard the Ancient One start to praise her, Skye looked up.

Skye saw the faint smile on the Ancient One’s face, and the older woman held out her hand. Skye slowly took it, and was helped up.

“Now you are on your way,” the Ancient One commented.

Skye let out a sigh of relief.

“One more time?” the Ancient One asked.

“Can I rest?” Skye pleaded.

“Of course,” the Ancient One humorously said.

“Thanks,” Skye sighed.

In an instant, Skye fell to the side. She was caught by Mordo.

“Skye?” Mordo asked in concern.

In reply, a loud snore was heard. Mordo awkwardly looked at Skye, and looked at his compatriots.

“That took a lot out of her,” Kaecilius obviously stated.

“Indeed,” the Ancient One said, “Please take Skye back to rest. Mordo?”

“Of course,” Mordo replied, “Let’s go, padawan. Medic!”

A couple of members had a stretcher and immediately, Mordo laid Skye onto it. The group walked off with the spectators murmuring.

Wong approached the Ancient One.

“Hoped that would happen?” Wong asked.

“In a way,” the Ancient One simply replied.

“Skye is quite an interesting case,” Kaecilius commented, “She was able to improve physically. I was almost certain she had no magical capabilities.”

“Perhaps they are expressed differently,” the Ancient One cryptically replied, “Or, perhaps I am assisting in her ability to process her true power later on.”

“I do wonder why you brought her along,” Wong admittedly stated, “Though, I am beginning to wonder if there’s something else to it.”

The Ancient One simply ‘hmmed’.

“One day,” the Ancient One said, “You will see for yourself. Come along now. Let us continue with the day’s tasks.”

At that, the group dispersed to return to their training. With the exception of one person, no one had any idea the role Skye has for future events.


End file.
